


His Pleasure Is Our Harm

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyanka's performance review</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Pleasure Is Our Harm

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-series  
> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Water"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"So I waited until they were on the water; then I opened a hundred tiny leaks in the ship--"

"Creative," D'Hoffryn murmured. Waves lapped the pier at his feet.

"Too many to plug." Anya frowned at the moonrise. "They told her she was the prettiest."

"And then?"

"I raised a fog so they couldn't see land. The stronger swimmers struggled for hours."

He nodded. "As they should."

"She kept saying, she couldn't believe all the awful things she'd done for them." Anya's shoulders twitched. "But they laughed at her, and threw her on the pier."

"You're the cleverest, Anyanka."


End file.
